Naruto: Abundant Legends
by rohanbarr2
Summary: What if Naruto was taught by Kakashi and Kurama. And Naruto met Gaara before the Chunin Exams. Strong Naruto/Gennin, New team seven, A lot of people will be saved. May change rating later on.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's P.O.V

Why, why is it always me I yelled panting as I ran through the streets of konoha. My arm was bleeding heavily and I couldn't stop running out of the fear the villagers will do to me. Tears were streaming down my bright blue eyes as I was being chased on my own birthday October 10th. Turning around the corner I went into an alley, I tried to jump over the fence at the end of the alley but a villager hit me with a bottle on the back of my head.

Well look what we got here it's the kyuubi brat. A smug male villager said.

Finally we can avenge our family and everyone else deaths. The drunken villager who threw the bottle at me said.

Another villager grabbed out a knife and rushed to kill me, my eyes widened in fear and I tried to get up but the pain in my head had stopped me. Die you monster! The villager said. The villager was about to cut my throat open but a kunai cut his instead. The next thing I knew I heard a **Chidori!** and 4 thumps. I opened my eyes and I was flying through the air. I looked up and saw dog my best friend with gray gravity defying hair. I formed a huge grin on my face and hugged dog with all my might.

Dog I missed you so much, it's been horrible the adults all hate me and all the kids don't want to play with me at the park and they keep calling me demon also! Closing my eyes as I sobbed into dog's arm I felt dog's grip tighten up a bit when I said the demon part but I ignored it.

It's going to be ok naruto. Dog said with a sigh. Dog landed and I opened my eyes again and found out we were inside the konoha hospital.

Oh great we're going to be in a dumb hospital I said yawning. _Turns out being a six year old while running from the villagers then get beaten up can take a lot out of you. I mentally sighed._ I ended up falling asleep while dog took me into a room.

* In mindscape*

I woke up finding myself in a sewer. I stood up and walked around finding huge columns in a row and a huge fox behind the gate. Who are you! I said terrified of the fox.

 **You know damn well who I am brat.** Kyuubi said still laying down. I gulped and then calmed down. So you're the Kyuubi? I asked **Why are you still here?** The giant fox asked while opening one of his red slitted eyes. I don't know how to get out. I responded honestly. **Well if you're going to stay here I might as well explain to you what I am. I am the Nine tailed fox a.k.a the Kyuubi and I'm sealed into you, another meaning of this is this my prison and you're the warden.** Wait I'm your prison? I asked guilty **Yes.** The fox said with tiredness.

Did you do anything bad to get here? I asked feeling sad for the fox. **Yes and No.** The fox said. What do you mean? I asked curiously. **Well I was controlled by some stupid Uchiha and I rampaged through this godforsaken village.** Wait so you were framed for something you didn't do! I said with anger welling in my eyes. The kyuubi raised an eyebrow curious of what the brat was going to do. Is there anyway I can free you? I asked. **Yeah just tear off the seal in front of you.** I stood up with determined blue eyes and went over to the seal daring to rip it off. **Wait if you rip off the seal you'll die!** The giant kitsune stood on all fours yelling at the kid. So what if i die it's not like anyone wants me here! I said tears swelling up in his eyes. **Don't you ever say that again think about how your death will affect all those people you befriended. And what about the village don't you think their going to be sad their hero is dead?** Hero? You clearly don't know this village well, they all hate me, I'm no hero to them, I bet if I die they'll celebrate for months! **Really kid do you really think they will celebrate? Then explain what's stopping me from destroying this village right now?** Realisation dawned upon me after he said that. **You see kid even if the villagers don't accept you know you can make them accept you later.** How kyuubi how can I make them accept me! I asked frustrated. **By becoming strong.** At that moment I knew what my goal was. I'm going to become hokage!

The fox snorted then a small chuckle escaped his lips. By the way what's your name? **The fox looked at him shocked that he asked. The fox hesitated before answering, Kurama. Oh and by the way kid don't go telling the hokage about me and stuff.** Ok, bye kurama! I said with enthusiasm.

*Hokage office Narrator P.O.V*

There was a knock at the door.

Come in the famous Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi said. Seconds later Dog walked through the door and sat down. Dog took off his mask and revealed a 20 year old jounin with a Hitai-ate over his left eye and a mask covering his lower half of his face.

Kakashi how are you doing? Hiruzen said with a smile.

Nothing it's just that may I ask you a question? Kakashi asked

What's the question Kakashi? Hiruzen asked with curiosity.

Can I live with Naruto?

* * *

 **Well that's my first chapter so yeah oh and alot more people are going to be saved.**


	2. Chapter 2

*Narrator p.o.v*

What do you mean Kakashi? Hiruzen asked with curiosity

"I mean can i live with naruto, it's getting worse out there the villagers are gathering around with weapons just to kill him a six year old Hiruzen A six year old!. And for what Hiruzen? Just because a fox is sealed into him." Hiruzen nodded to this listening with his eyes close.

I know where you're coming from kakashi but- Kakashi slammed his fist on the table and glared at Hiruzen.

Do you Hiruzen did you saw what happened last night! Oh let me guess you saw it all on your future orb! If any shock was on Hiruzen's face he hid it well.

Kakashi you do realize you're raising your voice against the Hokage right? Kakashi sat down but still glared at Hiruzen. The Sandaime sighed but I might as well let you live with him you technically are Naruto's step older brother. But if you do accept this you will become Naruto's guard and will be kicked out of the anbu program and resume to jounin level with your fellow jounin peers am I understood?

"Hai Hokage-sama" Kakashi replied joyfully

"Oh and I expect your Anbu gear by tomorrow" Hiruzen said while turning his chair around and smoking on his pipe. And with that Kakashi Shunshined away.

*Mind scape*

 **¨Hey kit.¨** ¨Oh hey Kurama¨. Naruto said out loud.

 **¨Don't talk out loud people might think you're crazy. Just think what you say¨**

 _¨Ok Nii-san¨_

 **¨Did you just call me Nii-san?¨** ¨Yeah might as well since we're stuck together, and I alwaysed wanted a older brother or a little brother, hmm hey can you call me Big bro Naruto?¨ A huge sweat drop rolled down the back of Kuramas head.

 **¨No.¨** _¨Aw why not?¨_

¨ **Anyway's Naruto i'm going to teach you how to do seals when you get home** ¨

 _¨Seals? What are seals?¨_

 **¨You know Paper Bombs you see around the village?¨**

 _¨Yeah I remember the Hokage telling me that they were explosive seals ooooh"_ Naruto replied.

 **¨I'll explain more about it later¨**

Opening my eyes I sat up and looked around the room. On my left was a closed door and an my right was a opened window as wide as it can be.

¨Sometimes I think they make it this easy on purpose.¨ Naruto said as he got up and jumped through the window.

*Naruto's apartment Naruto's p.o.v*

I opened my door surprise that it's unlocked. My senses were on full alert. I walked into my living room noticing my traps were deactivated or already triggered. I started to sweat in fear.

¨Oh crap if my traps were deactivated that means a shinobi must be.¨

Rising my fist for protection I went into the Kitchen and found a male adult with gray gravity defying hair standing in the middle of the room… eating my RAMEN!

¨Whoevere you are your going to die today!¨ I shouted ponting at the mysteriouse adult with a pissed off expression.

As soon as I said that the adult turned around and faced me. When he turned aound he was wearing a very familiar dog mask.

¨Oh hey Naruto nice to see you home.¨ Dog said with enthusiam.

Tears were streaming dwon my face as I ran to hug dogs legs.

¨Sorry-I didnt mean to-to threaten you.¨ I said while sniffling between words.

¨Its okay Naruto.¨ Dog said while taking off his anbu mask revealing his true identity. (I'm not going to explain what Kakashi looks like you all must know by now)

¨Oh by the way my name is Kakashi¨ Kakashi said ditching his ¨dog¨ nickname.

¨Alright Kakashi, what are you doing here Kakashi?¨ Naruto asked confused

¨Oh I live here now¨ Kakashi said

Yeah so after Kakashi explained what he as doing here, I did my normal routine like eating ramen and going outside and all sorts of other stuff but this time with company.

 **Things in going to stop doing from now**

 **Each line to speak like srsly this chapter is lie 684 words while the last one is 1,008**

 **And the p.o.v thing**


	3. Chapter 3

*Morning, Naruto*

"Oi kit wake up and get breakfast" "Ugh why do I have to get up so early in the morning?" Naruto said sluggishly. Naruto sat upward and looked at his clock. Naruto eyes widened when he saw the time. "Kurama it's 5 o'clock I bet the village isn't even awake yet!" Naruto said almost yelling at the fox. "You said you wanted to be a Hokage right?." "Well ninjas and Hokages have to be awake around this time especially Hokages." Kurama said snickering at the image of Kushina watching Minato trying to finish all his paperwork before 6 o'clock. Naruto slowly got out of his covers and got out of his bed, he went into the kitchen and saw a sight that surprised him. he saw Kakashi making breakfast with bacon, eggs, pancakes and syrup. Naruto drooled over all the food but got snapped out out of his gaze."Well Naruto I'm surprised you're up this early in the morning I was about to wake you up after I finished cooking but I see that there's no need." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Well I usually wake up at 8 o'clock but I decided to wake up early today." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head. "Brush your teeth and then you can eat alright Naruto." Kakashi said with yet again another eye smile. After Naruto brushed his teeth he sat down looking the feast that was called "breakfast". "Hey Kakashi whats with all the food?" Naruto asked curiously. "Today is your first day at the academy right?" Kakashi said/asked "Oh yeah I forgot about that." Naruto sheepishly replied. After the 15 minute breakfast Kakashi put all the plates in the sink intending to wash them later.¨Well Naruto I'm going to take a shower.¨ Kakashi said to Naruto. ¨Have a nice Shower!¨ Naruto said with a bright grin. A big sweat drop rolled down Kakashi's head. ¨Ok.¨ Kakashi said while going into the bathroom. **"Kit it's time to work on those seals."** Kurama said remembering what he told Naruto. **"Oh yeah I forgot about that too didn't I?"** Naruto said. _" Hey Kurama in case if I forget anything important can you remind me?"_ Naruto asked. **"Sure thing Naruto"** Kurama replied. Naruto got of his chair and went in his room carrying sealing supplies on the way out of his room. **"Before we start anything Naruto, what we are about to do is called Fūinjutsu, Fūinjutsu is basically another name or proper name for sealing, for an example of one, Naruto lift up your shirt and look on your stomach."** Naruto lifted up his shirt and saw the marking on his stomach. _¨Wait so this is a seal the whole time I thought this was a tattoo!¨_ Naruto said surprised. **¨Who would put a tattoo on a baby?¨** Kurama asked as a sweat dropped rolled down on the back of his head. _¨I've been asking that question my whole life¨_ Naruto said saddened a little at the end of his sentence. Kurama noticed Naruto sadden a little and quickly distracted him with something else. **¨Oi kit time to go to the academy¨** Kurama said. "Alright first day of the academy, I'm going to impress my teacher and then become popular!" Naruto Boasted out loud sending his fist up in the air. **"You sure dream big kit."** Kurama thought in his head. "Bye Kakashi I'm off to the academy!

*Academy*

Upon Seeing the gates of the academy Naruto awed at the sight. "Aw man I'm about to begin my shinobi career after I finish this school I'll be a full blown shinobi and after being a shinobi I'll be a Hokage!" Before Naruto could enter Kakashi landed right besides him. "Oi Naruto you forgot your lunch box" Kakashi said. Naruto took the lunch box and looked at Kakashi. "Thank you nii-san!" Naruto said while running up to Kakashi, hugging his leg. "Bye Nii-san" Naruto said while running into the building. Kakashi waved back at him while he shunshined away.

*Classroom*

Upon entering the classroom Naruto saw boys and girls his age talking to each other and laughing Naruto just sat down on the upper middle level. **¨Alright kit i'm giving you 3 days to get bestfriends.¨** _¨Why?¨_ Naruto asked. **¨Being deceitful can be a great weapon for you in the future.¨** ¨Delitef-what does that even mean?!¨ Naruto asked frustrated. ¨ **Being Deceitful is basically putting on a mask, you will act like an idiot around the classroom and the village but once you get out of this academy you can let it down, so just act like yourself till then¨** Kurama said snickering at the last part. _¨So just act like a fox...Hey you stupid furball what do you mean act like yourself!¨_ Naruto thought while yelling at the fox. Someone sat down next to Naruto causing him to snap out of his thoughts. Naruto looked to his right and saw a raven duck haired kid sat next to him. He turned his head to the left and saw a blonde with blue eyes, a kid with pineapple hair, and slight chubby one with swirls on his cheeks. Naruto turned his head to the right and decided to talk to the raven. ¨Hi i'm Naruto Uzumaki¨ Naruto said with a bright grin on his face. ¨Oh um I'm Sasuke Uchiha¨ The raven now named as Sasuke said. ¨Uchiha hmm, I think I've heard someone else with that name.¨ Naruto said curiously. ¨Of Course you heard that name before, Uchiha is a clan¨ Sasuke said. "Uchiha Clan hm, yeah I remember people talking about the Uchiha Clan you guys are really strong right?" Naruto asked curiously, bloating Sasuke's ego. Sasuke snorted "Yeah my clan is the strongest out of Konoha." Sasuke boldly said. "And why is that Uchiha, I don't remember reading about how the Uchiha clan is the best clan in Konoha." Said the pineapple haired kid followed by the others. Naruto perked up trying to prevent an argument. "Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said distracting them.¨What are your names?¨ Naeuto asked "Ino Yamanaka" said the blonde, "Shikamaru Nara" said the pineapple one, "Choji Akimichi" mumbled the last one. Naruto smiled "Let me guess you're all from a clan right?" Naruto asked. They all Nodded. "Well I hope we all can be best friends." Naruto said, this time with an even brighter smile.

"All Right class class is about to get started you may all text your seats!"A teacher shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

¨Ok class my name is Iruka Umino you can call Iruka sensei or just sensie either one is fine, I will be teaching all of you for your whole academy experience.¨ Iruka said turning around and signaling another teacher to speak up. ¨Hi my name is Mizuki and I'll be also teaching you all for your whole academy experience.¨ The white haired man said. ¨Alright class since you all know our names we shall begin introduction, you will all get turns to tell the classroom your name and anything else you want to share.¨ Iruka said with enthusiasm. "Alright Hinata Hyuga you're up first." "H-hai m-my name is H-hinata and I am a-a Hyuga." Hinata said quickly sitting down. ¨Alright..next is Kiba Inuzuka?" A feral looking boy with red stripes on his face stood up from his seat. ¨Hi my name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my best friend Akamaru.¨ A white little ninken jumped on Kiba's desk. Kiba stopped his introduction and sat back down. "Next is Shino Aburame." A stoic brown haired kid stood up. ¨Hi my name is Shino.¨ Shino said.

Later time progressed and each kid went but Naruto. "Alright next is.. Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said alarmed a little at the mention of Naruto's name but he tried to hide it. Naruto noticed this but he ignored. "Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and pranking and also my dream is to become Hokage!" A couple snickers were let out from the class and then Kiba shouted "Yeah right no way a dobe like you can even become a shinobi much less Hokage" Naruto was about to say something but Ino beat him to it. "Whatever dog mutt, I bet you cant even become a shinobi." The whole class snickered at Inos comment except one stoic Aburame. "Whatever, you probably stole that comeback from somebodys mind you freaky Yamanaka." Kiba retorted with a smug grin. "That's it Kiba has crossed the line." "Even if you do become a ninja Kiba they'll have to make you e-rank and that's not even a rank you can have as a ninja!" Naruto shouted causing the whole class to riot in laughter even Shino and the teachers had to snicker,the insult even reached Kurama ears "Damn kit where did that come from?" Kurama thought . "Alright class settle down." Iruka said. The class started to settled and quiet down. "Since we all now know each other we shall begin a ninja exercise." Iruka waited for the class reaction, they all were staring at him with excitement. "Alright so the exercise is simple it's like capture the flag, here are the rules. The flag cannot leave the base once the exercise has started if a team moves their own flag away from their own base they are immediately out but if An enemy team takes the opposing team's flag they must carry it to their base and they win if the opposing team loses the flag the original team could retrieve it and take it back to their base. We will shoot up flares to start and end the exercise green is to start red is to end." Mizuki explained to the class. "Alright so no we pick teams the tea leaders are Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said. Naruto and Kiba stood in front of the class and picked out their teams.

Now It was the last two people to pick a pinkette named Sakura and Hinata. "What do you think Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "A fangirl or a Hyuga I'd pick the Hyuga." Sasuke said. "You guys agree also?" Naruto asked. The whole team strongly agreed with Sasuke especially (1) Ino. "That dumb blonde baka didn't pick me yet I should be on a team with Sasuke not that useless Ino pig." Sakura thought. "I choose Hinata." Naruto said with a bright grin. The action brought a smile on Hinata's face. Hinata shuffled her way on Naruto's team and Kiba picked Sakura.

"What I should be on Sasuke-kun's team stupid Naruto baka!" Sakura screeched "Deal with it pinkey your on my team." Kiba said "What did you just call me dog mutt!" Sakura said threatening to punch Kiba. "Since you have picked out your team we will now give you flags." Mizuki said. Naruto's team got a blue flag and Kiba's team got a red flag. "Hey Naruto Can I see your flag real quick?" Kiba asked. "Uhm sure?" Naruto gave Kiba the flag and Kiba sniffed it. "Thanks." Kiba said giving the flag back to Naruto. "Weirdo." Naruto thought. "Alright Naruto's team follow me and Kiba's team follow Mizuki.

*Naruto's team*

Naruto's teammates were Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata and Sasuke. "Alright I have a plan, but first things first is that since Hinata is quiet and Sasuke's fast, Sasuke and Hinata should go and spy on the other team right now." Shikamaru said. Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto nodded causing Sasuke and Hinata to leave to spy on the other team. "Since Naruto's shorts are the exact same color of our flag I say we put our flag in his shorts." Shikamaru said. "Shikamaru were going with your plan but first we need to deal with Kiba's nose he sniffed the flag earlier and he's already on our scent." Naruto said while pulling out supplies from his pockets. "Alright Choji, Ino take these stink bombs." Naruto instructed "What are we going to do with these?" Ino asked. "I don't know yet wait till Sasuke and Hinata get back, now I have another plan." Naruto said while pulling out red paint and a white flag. Naruto painted the flag red and showed it to them. "I'll keep this on me so when we charge them I'll fake take the flag and distract them while Shikamaru gets the real flag but befor I put this away." Naruto took out another stink bomb and smashed it on the flag. "There we go." Naruto said. Nobody questioned his tactics and waited for Sasuke and Hinata to come back.

*Sasuke and Hinata*

Sasuke and Hinata were hiding in a bush spying on the other team was made out of Kiba, Shino, Sakura and 3 other saw Akamaru, Kiba's dog, putting their flag in a hole and covering it up. "Hinata activate your byakugan and make sure it's there. Sasuke ordered. Hinata nodded and activated her byakugan, she saw the flag in the ground and deactivated it. "It's there." She said. "Ok let's go."Sasuke said as he and Hinata got up but before they could leave a green flare was shot up in the sky initiating in to start. Kiba sniffed the air and smelled sasuke and Hinata. "Hey they're over there!" Kiba shouted. Kiba and two of his teammates followed Sasuke and Hinata making Shino, Sakura, Akamaru and the other kid to guard the flag. "What d-d-do we do S-sasuke?" Hinata asked. "Let's just lead them back to us let's just hope we have a good plan" Sasuke said as they both picked up the pace and ran back to the group.

*Back to the group*

"Sasuke and Hinata are coming back!" Choji exclaimed. "Alright Choji, Ino get Hinata and make her show you where the flag is Shikamaru hide in the bushes and follow Choji and Ino and wait for my signal. I'll get Sasuke, stick to the plan and we will succeed!" Naruto quickly ordered them. As soon as Sasuke and Hinata arrived Naruto took Sasuke while Hinata lead Choji and Ino to the flag. "You stay back here and look for the flag while you chase after the Hyuga I'll chase after Naruto and the Uchiha got it." Kiba said as he shot after Sasuke and Naruto.

*Ino squad*

"The flag is there!" Hinata said pointing to the dug up dirt. "Alright Hinata throw the stink bomb at the dirt." Ino said. While nearby Kiba saw what was about to happen so he decided to ditch Sasuke and Naruto to help his team. Now kiba and the academy student were following Hinata, Ino and Choji. Hinata did as she was ordered when she Choji and Ino arrived near the spot they all threw the stink bombs at the dirt. "Dodge!" Shino yelled as he Akamaru and the kid jumped away while Sakura stood there getting pelted by one of the stink bombs. Sakura was about to puke but was surprised when Choji, Ino, and Hinata jumped into the Bushes. "Why did they do that?" Kiba thought. All of the suddenly Naruto and Sasuke jumped out of their hiding placed and digged up the dirt a little. "Stop digging." Naruto whispered to Sasuke as he pulled out the fake flag out of his shirt secretly. "We got the flag!" Naruto yelled shoving the flag up in the air. "Get him!" Kiba yelled causing his whole team to chase after Naruto and Sasuke.

*Shikamaru*

"I got the flag!" Shikamaru heard his cue and quickly shot after to the digged up dirt. "Alright the flag should be here." Shikamaru thought while he digged up the flag. "Fox!" Shikamaru yelled out loud.

*Naruto and Sasuke*

"Go Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched as she was chasing after Naruto and Sasuke. "Who's team is she on again?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke causing him to chuckle.*These guys are way too fast!" Thought Kiba as he chased after them "Fox!" Naruto heard his cue and gave the flag to Sasuke. They both shot off to opposite directions Naruto going to Shikamaru while Sasuke went back to his starting point. Kiba and his team followed Sasuke while Shino took notice of this and decided to follow Naruto. "Hold on we went in a whole circle and now he's going back to our base." Shino thought while he followed Naruto. Naruto and Shino jumped out of the bushes. Naruto ran to Shikamaru who had the flag. "We lost..?" Shino thought while he stopped running. "Here Naruto." Shikamaru said as he handed the flag to Naruto. As soon as the flag was in Naruto's hand a red flare shot up in the sky.

*Sasuke*

As the red flare was shot up in the sky Sasuke stopped and faced Kiba's team. "Naruto got the flag that means we win." "What do you mean Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked curiously at his statement. "Yeah Uchiha what do you mean just because Naruto got the flag doesn't mean you guys automatically win." Kiba said in a matter of fact tone."Let's just go back." Sasuke said as he returned to Kiba's base with Kiba's team following him.

*Loser's base*

"Congratulations Naruto's team you won the exercise!" Iruka said congratulating them. "But sensei he cheated you said the flag cannot leave their base! and I don't even see their flag!" Sakura shouted while pointing to Naruto. Naruto reached in his pants pulled out his flag. "See we didn't cheat naruto was the base and the flag stayed at the base, it's not our fault that your team didn't recognize that the flag was in his pocket!" Ino said retorting to Sakura's accusation. "That still doesn't explain how he knew where our flag was." Kiba said. "Well Naruto's team spied on you guys something which you didn't take advantage of as a ninja." Iruka said as he wrote stuff down on his clipboard. "Alright class let's go back to the academy" Mizuki said as he lead the class back to the academy

* * *

(1) No Ino didn't agree strongly because she was in love with Sasuke she just agreed strongly because she didn't want Sakura on her team

Can anyone give me any deas on how to make Sakura stronger I cant think of any! dont bring up tsunade because tsunade isn't training her in this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The class ended and everyone was leaving Sasuke waved at Naruto as he followed his Dad. Ino said goodbye to Naruto as she was carried by her Dad. Waving back Naruto's cheerful mood changed into a sad one. Naruto started to take a couple steps out of the main academy gates but Kakashi Shunshin next to him. Naruto jumped back, shocked that Kakashi appeared out of nowhere.

"So how was your first day Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he picked up Naruto and placed him on his shoulder. Naruto quickly recovered and went back to his normally happy attitude.

"It was great Nii-san I got to meet a lot of people today and all the kids didn't look at me like the villagers do." Naruto said cheerfully as hugged the side of Kakashi's head.

"Well Naruto I heard you did great on a test today so let's get ramen." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Ramen! Really!" Naruto cheered as he pumped his little fist into the air.

Ichiraku's Ramen

Naruto sat down next to Kakashi with a big grin.

"Welcome back Naruto, miso ramen I assume?" asked Ayame the co owner of the restaurant.

"Six bowls of Miso ramen." Naruto said correcting Ayama.

"And what would you like Mr. Hatake?"

"Three bowls of Miso ramen, please."

Ayme wrote down their orders and went into the kitchen giving Teuchi their request.

"So..Naruto I spoke the hokage today and he addressed me with a mission." Kakashi paused waiting for Naruto's reaction. "And the mission he addressed is a pretty big one.

FlashBack

Kakashi was walking into the hokage's office as he was requested for a special mission. "Yes Hokage-sama?¨ Kakashi asked while bowed to the Hokage. "Kakashi I'm giving you a simple C-rank borderline B-rank mission, Go to Suna and and negotiate with the Kazekage to see if he would like an alliance with Konoha." Hiruzen said, handing a scroll to Kakashi.

"Hai Hokage-sama."

End of FlashBack

"So after we finish eating, we're going to suna." Kakashi said somehow not pulling down his mask to eat.

"Isn't suna outside the village?" Naruto asked while finishing his bowl.

"Yeah its pretty far away, but maybe I might teach you a few things along the way." Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"Cool, what are we waiting for!" Naruto yelled as he got up jumping with excitement. Kakashi payed for the meal as he took Naruto to his apartment to pack his things.

Konoha Gate, 1 hour later.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Kakashi asked as they walked out of the village.

"You know it!" Naruto replied cheerfully. Kakashi and Naruto ran for most of the way rarely taking breaks since neither of them tire easy. They managed to cover 2 miles before Kurama spoke up.

"Hey kit ask that cyclops about the training he promised."

'Oh yeah I forgot about that, thanks for reminding me Kurama.'

"Hey Nii-san you said that you were going to teach me a few things?"

"Oh yeah training." Kakashi remembered as he put away an orange book that he was reading.

"Alright so this is what I'm going to teach you, it's called the Tree walking technique, it's simple all you need to do is apply some chakra to your feet and walk up the tree." Kakashi demonstrated the technique as he finished explaining.

"Now you try Naruto and remember to keep your chakra low and steady alright?"

"Hai Nii-san!" Naruto approached a nearby tree and slowly started to walk on it. Naut managed to do 8 steps, before falling off the tree face first. Kakashi's eyes widened as he walked over to Naruto and picked him up.

"Naruto are you alright?" Kakashi asked as he slightly shook Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes and replied. "Hai Kakash-, Naruto stopped his response and noticed something different about Kakashi. Kakashi had a blue hue surrounding him and he noticed a lot of other very small dots around him Naruto instantly asked the fox for what was happening.

'Kurama what's happening?!'

"Hmm what a coincidence, when you fell down, a dormant ability seemed to resurface. The the ability that you unlocked is chakra sensory, that means you can now sense chakra in other living things and you can also tell how much chakra that living thing has. Also I think it's a good time to mention that you can also sense emotions. It's one of my abilities that I give to my jinchuuriki.

'That's cool and all but how do I turn this off?'

"You don't really but u can try unfocusing or just focusing on that ningen in front of you. I also found a seal on you that was placed by your mother, before I was sealed into you."

'And you now notice this seal on my body?, Why didn't you know before?'

" I was too busy napping, or healing your body to notice the seal I guess. That and I wasn't really searching for a seal."

' Dang fox you really are lazy…'

"On the bright side I do know where the seal is located, the seal is located on your back, just like how your mother's seal was."

'Do you know how to unlock it Kurama?'

"Just apply your chakra to it and concentrate like any other seal. I suggest that you do it later, Scarecrow out their needs your attention."

Naruto focused back on Kakashi and did what Kurama told him to do. The other smaller chakra beakers began to diminish. Smiling, Naruto stood up and told Kakashi that he was ok. Kakashi also stood up and gave Naruto an eye smile.

"Naruto, do you think your ok to continue the exercise?" Kakashi asked in a concerned voice. He certainly didn't want to over train the six year old. But he wanted to know his limits.

" I'm alright Kakashi-nii, let's continue!" The enthusiastic jinchuriki spouted out, ready for more training.

*Timeskip*

The duo trained for a total of 6 hours straight. With many kunai gashes littered on the poor tree, Naruto managed to complete the tree walking exercise. Kakashi was surprised since he thought the task would hm at least a week to finish, but Naruto managed to surprise him yet again.

Now the Duo find themselves at the gates of Sunagakure giving the guards of the gates their ID.

" I Kakashi Hatake, A-rank jonin from Konohagakure am here on a diplomatic C-rank mission directly assigned from my Hokage." Kakashi explained in his most business like tone.

"Alright so where is your squad? And who's the brat with you?" One of the guards antagonized suspiciously.

"He is Uzumaki Naruto and he's my apprentice, I assure you he will cause no trouble as he is well behaved."

Both of the guards looked at each other and begrudgingly let Kakashi and Naruto into Suna.

Kakashi and Naruto went straight to the Kazekage since they were in enemy territory. When the duo requested for an audience they surprisingly were accepted immediately. On the way up the Kazekage's office Naruto saw a kid with red hair holding a teddy bear sitting in the lobby by himself. He was carrying the same face that he himself did for so many years. The expression of loneliness.

"Kit that's the Ichibi's container go make an ally with him." Kurama suggested, eager to see how Shukaku was doing.

"Hey Kakashi-nii, can I hang out in the lobby while you talk to the Kazekage?" Naruto asked

Kakashi decided to let him stay in the lobby. Since the meeting would be boring for the six year old. Naruto made his was over to his fellow jinchuriki.

"Hi my name is Naruto!"

* * *

Alright so I took a looong break. I'm just now doing these chapters for fun


End file.
